A Whole New World
by TechnoFool
Summary: Sora and the gang are just finished saving another world. The next world they find themselves in, seems peaceful. Sora is confused as to why he was sent here, just a small, quiet, mountain town was all it was. Or was it? Sora must find out what trouble is lurking in South Park, Colorado. Rated T for some language Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own South Park, or Kingdom Hearts.
1. You're In South Park

_**A/N: Hey there peoples! I'm deciding to ACTUALLY do a crossover fic! Never thought I'd be doing one. Wow. So since this is my first crossover fic, I can't completely guarantee that this will turn out good. But just roll with me here. I'm experimenting, M'kay? I hope you like this and review.**_

* * *

Sighing contently, he rubbed his forehead with the back of his arm. It had been a long day for Sora, and he was pretty tuckered out.

"Well, that's that!" Donald hollered.

Sora nodded with a satisfied grin plastered on his face. Standing up, he whipped out his keyblade from behind him and aimed it towards the sky. The keyblade glowed radiantly from its tip and streaks of light swirled around it midair. Suddenly, a large keyhole appeared above the three of them. Gripping the blade with both hands, he stretched out both arms as the keyblade shot out a beam towards the hole, locking the world they were in.

"Outta this world and onto the next!" Sora shouted excitedly, ready for the next adventure that awaited him.

The protagonists' eyes were blinded with a bright light surrounding them, sending them off to a new world to save.

"Alright then, see if you can block this, Kinny...!" A voice filled with cockiness shouted.

"C'mon, Kenny!" Another anonymous voice cheered.

The sound of a ball bouncing on the ground was heard.

"Ay! That wasn't fair, Kinny!" The same arrogant being yelled.

"Yeah, it was, Fatass!" The second person yelled accusingly.

A new voice then spoke, though muffled, "I didn't fucking cheat!"

"Ay! Shut your Jew-mouth, I'm not fat! I'm big boned...! And what do you know, Kinny? You're poor!"

The muffled voice spoke again. "Fuck you."

"Oh, here we go again..." A fourth voice spoke, most likely to himself.

Sora opened his eyes, blinking slightly. A groan came out to the right of him. A huff also came from Goofy, on his left.

He took in the sight in front of him. It looked like a normal, small town. Houses filled the streets and there were shops in other blocks. Up a few paces ahead of him were 4 boys playing basketball. Well, previously anyway. At the moment, they were in a very deep argument, their game long forgotten.

"What's going on?" He whispered to both his companions, Donald and Goofy.

Goofy shoulders hunched up and Donald simply shrugged.

"A-hyuk, seems like just a silly argument is all." Goofy replied.

Sora nodded, frowning to himself. "Should we get involved?" he asked hesitantly.

"Awh, probably, if we want to know where we are." Donald guessed.

Might as well take their chances. Sora and the others stepped out from behind the bush concealing their presence.

The boy in the blue hat with a red puffball on it noticed them first. Trying to warn them, he said,

"You guys..."

But they were still bickering away, trying to prove no point at all. Growing angered, the boy then yelled,

"GUYS!"

Silence. Good, now he had their attention.

Sora examined each of them, while they also stared back in surprise.

The boy who had first noticed them had on, as already mentioned, a blue hat with a red puffball. He also had on a brown coat, red gloves, and regular blue jeans.

Another boy wore a bright green ushanka, a bright orange jacket with two pockets on his chest, dark green pants, and lime green gloves.

Then there was a kid slightly smaller than them, wearing an orange parka with matching pants. The hood was covering his head and mouth, concealing most of his identity. The hood also explained the muffled voice they had heard.

The last kid was a short, and respectively, _fat _kid. He wore a hat similar to the first boy's, only a light blue with a yellow pom-pon. He wore a red button up jacket, that was stretched out due to his obesity, yellow gloves, and brown pants.

He guessed these kids were only in 4th grade no less.

Realizing the situation at hand, Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and stated, "Uh, hi. I'm Sora, these are my friends Donald-" he then pointed to Donald who waved, "and this is Goofy." he said, pointing next at Goofy. "And we were just wondering where we are. Would you four mind telling us?" Sora asked with a hint of hope.

The kid in the orange parka spoke up, along the lines of, "What the fuck?" That being Sora's best guess.

"A duck guy, and a tall doggy... thing. Oh, just wait 'til Craig's gang hears about this." The fat boy mumbled, chuckling to himself.

The boy with the red-brimmed blue hat provided more useful information. "Ignore them, they can be pretty damn rude." continuing, he said, "These are my _friends_, Kyle-" He pointed to the one in the green ushanka. "Cartman," he motioned towards the fat kid. "Kenny," he pointed to the one in orange, and finally, pointing to himself, said, "and I'm Stan. Oh, and you're in South Park. Did you lose your map or something? You don't seem from around here at all."

Kyle, exploding with curiosity, asked, "What are you doing here, anyways? Hope you aren't **crabpeople.**"

Kenny then suggested through his hood, "Maybe they're from **Jersey**?"

Cartman laughed at this. "_Or MAYBE_ they're involved with the **visitors.**" he prompted.

Stan disagreed. "Nah, but they could be heroes trying to save the world."

Sora raised an eyebrow at that last comment. _Do they know?_ he wondered.

Goofy heard it too, and stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Actually, we _ARE_-"

But Donald slapped his wing over his mouth, covering up the truth. "We're just traveling." he tried reassuring them.

Stan eyebrow arched. "Uh-huh..." he said, though not buying it. His friends, however, could care less.

Realization hit Sora like a slap to the face. "Is there any place we could possibly stay at?" Sora asked regretfully.

The four boys looked at each other and said, "Not really..."

Cartman then laughed out loud, surprising the other three. Seemed like he thought of something rather funny. "You guys! You guys! How 'bout Butters' house!?" He said in between laughs.

Kyle's eyes went wide. "Of course! That's a great idea!"

Stan, however stared at the two. "You two are actually agreeing on something? Am I dreaming...?"

Kenny went into a fit of giggles.

Stan spoke again, "Well Butters' house it is, I guess. No where else there is, really."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy thanked the rowdy bunch gratefully, as they lead the way to _Butters' _house.

* * *

**_A/N: Alright, that's it for the first chapter. I'm pretty proud of myself, even though I think I could've done better. After all, I just whipped this up all out of the blue. I'm really going to try to make this story good for those of you reading this. If there are any errors, please let me know. Also, please review, favorite, and follow. It really makes my day :) and I want to know what YOU, the viewer(s), think._**


	2. Butters Ain't No Pimp

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who ACTUALLY reviewed. *pouts* Glad you guys enjoyed my FIRST chapter. Whew. I am trying to make this as exciting as I possibly can...!**_

* * *

Our heroes lay in the small room, the noise of their snores echoing rhythmically. All but one. Sora was the only one of them not asleep. Heck, you can't blame him. It's kind of hard to sleep near these dimwit's loud breathing. Honestly though, that wasn't quite the case. There had been a lot of things on Sora's mind ever since he got here in this quiet mountain town known as South Park.

Butters wasn't exactly what Sora had imagined him to be. For one, he's puny. Also, he's cowardly and tends to stutter a lot. Was this kid even capable of caring for them? Questions of doubt flooded Sora's mind as he began to think of scenarios that could lead to their possible doom. And... why had the 4 boys suggested they stay **here **with Butters. Couldn't they have come up with a better idea?

_That's no way to think! _Sora thought to himself firmly. "I wonder if we'll get to see those 4 again..." Sora wondered to himself quietly. It hadn't really crossed his mind until now.

A slightly inaudible groan was heard above him. "Mmm... Sora?" the blonde boy mumbled out. Butters awoke from his slumber and crawled over to where Sora was laying. He sat with his legs crossed and asked him gently, "Uh, what are you doing up this late?"

Sora glanced at Butters then to his own feet. "Just kind of thinking about your town."

"Oh." was all Butters could think to say. After a moment of silence, Butters said, "We better go to sleep, or, uh, I'll get grounded." Sora responded with a understanding smile and nodded.

Butters hoisted up the blankets covering Sora and crawled in next to him. He snuggled his cheek on the crook of his neck, then soon drifted off to sleep, his light snores following. Sora's cheeks glowed a slight pink, and he awkwardly patted the child's head softly.

Soon after, his own eyelids began to droop and he soon found himself giving in to the comfort. That is, after wrapping his arm around the smaller boy in a gentle embrace.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry I just... I just - couldn't help it, okay! Trust me, there will be nothing between them in the future, NOTHING AT ALL. Unless if you want... Please review, I'd like to know how I did, and especially want to know your opinion on this weird couple. THEY AREN'T EVEN A REAL SHIP! *cries* Tell me if there are any mistakes, please. Next update coming soon, yeah. Sorry again about not updating. I'm trying really hard not to be a butt. Okay. Hope you enjoyed. Follow/Favorite/Review please._**


End file.
